Mi última batalla
by ragde09
Summary: Mientras agoniza Minato recuerda cuando conoció a la joven reportera Kushina y la salvó de una muerte segura, decide ayudarla a investigar unos casos extraños, pero se enamora de ella, sin embargo la asesinan, ahora irá en busca de venganza. Primer fic de esta pareja, denle una oportunidad por favor.


Dedico este one-shot a una personita muy especial para mí jejeje casi es un song fic, quienes gusten de Warcry entenderán a lo que me refiero, escribí este fic en un solo día luego de haberme quedado dormido y tener un sueño medio raro escuchando música, por lo que basado en ese sueño comencé a escribir y esto es lo que resultó, espero les guste.

**Mí última batalla.**

Dicen que cuando estás por morir tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos y ahora estoy viendo la mía. Mi historia comenzó siglos atrás, cuando yo era un semi demonio incorregible, pero fui derrotado por un hombre en limpia batalla, esto me hizo respetar a la raza humana y desear protegerla de mis congéneres así como ese hombre hacía, fue así como pasé de enemigo a soldado del cielo, de ser un ángel caído pasé a ser un ángel vengador, todo esto con la esperanza de que algún día Dios viera mis acciones y me perdonara por mis pecados, no quería volver al cielo, solo quería el perdón, por más de quinientos años cumplí con mi trabajo día a día, de un lugar a otro, cazando demonios, brujos, nigromantes y abominaciones similares, pero todo cambió hace unas semanas cuando llegué a la ciudad eterna, apenas bajé del automóvil la vi, su cabello rojo resaltaba entre los demás, pero había una peste persiguiéndola, mis siglos de experiencia me decían que si no hacía algo ella sería la cena de alguien, simplemente no podía permitirlo.

Ella inconscientemente se alejó de la multitud, caminando se introdujo en un estrecho callejón sin salida, al parecer estaba bajo un conjuro de desorientación, con precaución de que nadie me viera subí al tejado más cercano, fue cuestión de un salto, algo imposible para un humano, pero yo no era un humano, no tenía esa dicha, miré atentamente a la mujer de cabello rojo que caminaba hacia un sujeto vestido con una gabardina de piel negra, mi olfato superior captó de inmediato el hedor de la muerte "nigromante" me susurré a mí mismo, ese maldito levanta cadáveres devoraría el alma de la chica hasta que su cuerpo quedara vacío para luego, con magia negra, levantarlo, lo había visto antes, incluso lo había hecho yo mismo, pero ahora era diferente, no estaba en mis planes el permitir que eso pasara.

El nigromante comenzó a susurrar cosas en un antiguo lenguaje, lo que sólo podía significar que haría la invocación de sus muertos vivientes para que le facilitaran el trabajo, con un salto me desprendí del tejado y aterricé en el medio de ambos, el viento hizo que mi abrigo revoloteara, me reincorporé y lo miré

-¿Un aperitivo matutino?- pregunté con una sonrisa burlona, por respuesta el sujeto se arrodilló y comenzó a susurrar algo en la misma lengua antigua, lo tomé del cuello y lo alcé hasta que quedara a mi altura.

-Maestro por supuesto que pienso compartirlo con usted, puede beber su sangre y dejarme a mí el cuerpo- susurró entre jadeos, había reconocido mi naturaleza con sólo verme, este no era un nigromante normal, con un brazo lo alcé más y lo arrojé contra una de las paredes.

Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a la chica, pasé mi mano frente a sus ojos y vi que estaba aún bajo el efecto del hechizo, con mi mano toqué su cabeza y absorbí la magia, era de nivel bajo por lo que podría hacerlo fácilmente, ella de inmediato despertó y me miró extrañada.

-¿Así que eres ese tipo que mata a sus aliados? Ha llegado la hora de que alguien te enseñe una lección- el nigromante se había levantado ileso y ahora pronunciaba el conjuro de invocación a una velocidad muy rápida, del suelo comenzaron a salir algunos ataúdes y al abrirse emergieron muertos vivientes.

-Tranquila señorita, no dejaré que nada le pase- le susurré a la chica pelirroja a la vez que sacaba dos espadas de mi abrigo, el ejercito de muertos no era mayor a veinte pero lo que lo hacía peligroso era su capacidad de convertir a quien mordieran en uno de ellos, si ellos podían hacer eso entonces para qué querría el nigromante a la chica hipnotizada si la convertiría en un zombi.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en eso pues un muerto se arrojó sobre mí, de no haberlo hecho no hubiera caído partido en dos al instante, al ver esto el nigromante habló en la misma lengua de antes ordenándoles a sus esbirros que procedieran con cautela, solté una carcajada al ver con que patética demostración cambiaba de táctica, en cuestión de segundos todos sus muertos vivientes volvían a ser muertos inertes, sin embargo un ligero grito me alertó, el muy cobarde del nigromante había tomado prisionera a la pelirroja amenazando con romper su cuello al menor movimiento de mi parte, tenía permiso de que hubiera ciertos daños colaterales a cambio de cumplir mi misión, pero por alguna razón no quería que esa chica muriera, quería que ella viviera.

-¿Qué harás ahora traidor? ¡Ríndete! Sí te mueves esta chica morirá- habló burlonamente escudado detrás de ella- ahora quiero que coloques tus espadas en el suelo, des media vuelta y regreses por donde viniste y jamás vuelvas a mí ciudad.

-¿Tu ciudad? ¿Rendirme? Discúlpame pero no existe una versión de la historia en la cual yo me haya rendido alguna vez, ni en este mundo ni en ninguno otro, tienes tres segundos antes de que mueras… uno…- comencé a caminar hacia él, pero colocó su mano en la cabeza de la chica amenazando con romper su cuello- dos… -di otro paso y él apretó su mano más fuerte haciendo que la chica emitiera un gesto de dolor, había soportado estoicamente toda esa situación, quizá estaba en shock por lo que había visto pero ese apretón la había hecho reaccionar- tres- un fuerte estruendo salió de aquel callejón y en mi mano derecha ahora estaba una pistola común y corriente.

El nigromante no pensó que yo tuviera armas de mediano alcance y mucho menos que la supiera manejar tan bien, el subestimarme fue su primer error, el segundo fue el haber amenazado a esa chica que había llamado mi atención.

-Venga conmigo señorita, ya está a salvo- llamé caballerosamente estirando mi mano para que la tomara, ella caminó hacia mi y la tomó, su piel era tan suave como lo parecía, sin embargo un fuerte golpe la dejó inconsciente y a mí me hizo chocar contra una pared, misma que se derrumbó y una risa me hizo saber que mi labor aún no estaba terminada, el nigromante se levantaba con el orificio de la bala sangrando en el centro de su frente.

-¿De verdad pensaste que una simple bala bastaría para asesinarme? Yo soy el amo de los muertos, los controlo a mi placer- comenzó a caminar hacia mi, al parecer la construcción del lugar al que me había arrojado tenía algo que me debilitaba, debía ser magia de alto rango, algo muy elevado incluso para un demonio como yo, algo que un nigromante como él no podría controlar ni en sus más locos sueños, pero la realidad es que mi cuerpo no me respondía- ¿Te gusta el sentimiento de ser humano?- preguntó socarronamente señalando un símbolo en la pared posterior del edificio.

"Todo aquel ser de oscuridad que cruce este sello probará la debilidad de la humanidad" eso era lo que estaba inscrito en el símbolo, ahora entendía, mientras estuviera dentro del sello no sería más que un simple humano.

-Dime traidor ¿Qué tal se siente estar dentro del patético cuerpo de un humano?- burlonamente ingresó en el sello, a pesar de ser un nigromante él seguía siendo humano, por lo que el hechizo no le dañó.

-Sinceramente… se siente genial, nunca había sentido esta fragilidad, siento como si cualquier golpe pudiera matarme, si a ti no te dañó quiere decir que eres humano, por lo tanto se te puede asesinar como a cualquier otro, ven, veamos quien sobrevive a este encuentro- ante mi provocación se lanzó hacia mi con furia, su primer golpe pasó de largo de mi, por lo que contraataqué con una patada a su abdomen, él se dobló de dolor pero me dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, lo que me desequilibró y me hizo trastabillar.

Caí pero me incorporé lo más rápido posible, cuando él venía de nuevo hacía mi lo tomé del cuello con una mano y del cinturón con la otra, aproveché su impulso y lo derribé sobre una varilla que se encontraba en el lugar, misma que atravesó su corazón, muriendo definitivamente, sin embargo mi vista estaba nublada, un hilo de sangre corría de mi labio inferior, de pronto un fuerte mareo me sobrevino y caí, no supe nada de mi cuerpo hasta que desperté.

Al abrir lentamente mis ojos me percaté que no estaba dentro de la casa destruida en la que había perdido el conocimiento, en mis manos sentía el fino tacto de una sábana, me incorporé sobresaltado y en un estado de alerta total, al mirar atentamente a mi alrededor vi que en una silla, junto a la cama, estaba la pelirroja que había visto antes.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunté sentándome en el borde de la cama.

-Kushina- respondió ella.

-¿Kushina?- repetí.

-Me llamo Kushina Uzumaki-

-Ah perdón, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, mucho gusto, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunté de nuevo.

-No lo entiendo muy bien pero lo último que recuerdo era a usted peleando contra un asaltante y que me salvó, perdí la consciencia y cuando desperté lo vi desmayado ya que no pude dejarlo ahí lo traje a mi hotel y traté sus heridas, ha estado dormido por más de doce horas- explicó ella mientras cambiaba el vendaje de mis costillas- es asombroso la manera en que se curó tan rápido.

-Gracias, ahora debo irme- respondí poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, pero ella me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia dentro de la habitación, por lo que la interrogué con la mirada.

-No se vaya por favor, al menos no hasta que amanezca- ante estas palabras miré hacia afuera y vi que era de noche, no tenía ningún mejor lugar al cual irme así que decidí quedarme.

-Me quedaré pero con una condición… que me hables con más confianza, no me gusta que me hablen como si yo fuera mayor o más importante, ¿Está bien?-

-Bien Minato, no quisiera que te pasara algo por haberme defendido, últimamente se han dado asesinatos brutales en la ciudad, nadie entiende lo que pasa, por eso me enviaron a investigar- fue así como comenzó una noche de plática, durante la cual me contó que ella era una reportera de un importante diario londinense, y que su dominio del italiano la había hecho ideal para venir a Roma a investigar.

La noche pasó rápido y el sol pronto se levantó en el horizonte, decidí que la ayudaría pues aun no sabía la razón por la que el nigromante la quería, si había más como él entonces debía protegerla, durante casi un mes salimos todas las noches a deambular por las oscuras callejuelas de la ciudad con la esperanza de ver algo sospechoso, pero ni así se veía algo, poco a poco fui recuperando mis poderes hasta que estuve en plena forma, ese día intentaríamos entrar a las antiguas catacumbas para explorarlas, ya no temía a nada con mis poderes de regreso, podría enfrentar cualquier cosa, excepto lo que enfrentaría esa noche.

Caminaba de regreso al hotel con unas linternas en mi mano, en unos minutos oscurecería y descenderíamos en nuestra investigación nocturna, iba pensando en cuánto había cambiado mi vida en ese mes cuando sentí el aroma de la sangre en el aire, con prisa corrí y de un salto subí al tercer piso, hasta la ventana abierta de Kushina y ahí estaba ella, en el medio de un charco de sangre, sus venas habían sido cortadas con la intención de dejarla morir desangrada, un grito de cólera brotó de mi garganta, la habitación desbordaba en pistas de su asesino, sin duda alguna había sido un demonio, probablemente de mi nivel, quizá más fuerte, quien lo hubiera hecho sabía bien lo que Kushina significaba para mi.

A pesar de haberla conocido un solo mes me había enamorado de ella, siempre pensé que la redención y el amor eran dos cosas que nos habían sido negadas a nosotros los caídos pero sin darme cuenta el trato diario con esa bella chica hizo que me enamorara perdidamente de ella, ahora por culpa de un maldito demonio nunca podría decírselo. Sin duda me hubiera sido sencillo levantarla como un esbirro a mi servicio o invocar su alma para decírselo pero eso la condenaría directamente al infierno y no podía ser tan egoísta como para quitarle su ascenso a cambio de decirle dos palabras, caminé con ella en brazos hacia una de las tantas catacumbas que había en Roma y la deposité en un nicho, hubiera deseado darle un entierro más apropiado pero no tenía tiempo, debía prepararme, alguien había desatado al demonio sanguinario que Kushina había dormido con su sonrisa y ahora lo debía pagar, juré no descansar hasta que su muerte hubiera sido vengada.

Mi conexión con lo oscuro me informó de alguien que me llamaba telepáticamente, al intentar rastrearlo sólo pude ver un lugar verde, no lo conocía pero sabía exactamente que hacer así que conjuré un portal mágico y lo atravesé, al cruzar miré que había sido tele transportado hacia un enorme claro rodeado por un espeso bosque, ese lugar era más que perfecto para la batalla que estaba por desatar, conmigo llevaba sólo mis espadas, las pistolas no servirían de nada, al otro lado del prado podía ver una figura envuelta en ropas negras, no pude ver su rostro pues las sombras parecían seguirlo de forma que nunca se viera su cara.

Repentinamente una flecha voló hacia mí, la atrapé en vuelo y la deseché sin dificultad, ese era solamente el indicio de lo que se avecinaba, se escucharon los clamores de los cuernos de batalla y el retumbar de los tambores, detrás de la figura sombría surgieron incontables soldados humanos, seguidores de la oscuridad sin duda, todos ellos venían con un solo objetivo, eliminarme, quizá eran conscientes de que yo era lo que los separaba del dominio mundial, mientras yo viviera ningún reino podría dominar toda la tierra, el inmenso ejercito comenzó a caminar hasta el centro de la pradera.

Alcé mi mano señalando al cielo con mi dedo índice para después bajarlo velozmente, con éste bajó un grupo de seis estelas doradas desde el cielo, impactándose en el centro de las filas enemigas, de un salto me uní a ellos, esas estelas no eran más que mis aliados descendiendo para apoyar la causa justa, en el principio de los tiempos existían siete vengadores celestiales, eran los humanos más fuertes, podían vivir por siglos y aunque yo no era más que el caído formaba parte del grupo, sin aviso alguno nos lanzamos a la batalla, durante tres días y tres noches peleamos incansablemente hasta que el enemigo ordenó un repliegue temporal, mirando a nuestro alrededor podía ver que el otrora claro verde ahora estaba teñido del color carmesí de la sangre derramada nos dimos una leve sonrisa.

Aprovechamos para beber agua y cazar algo para comer, sin embargo el bosque yacía sin rastro de vida animal, la prolongada batalla había espantado a todos los animales comestibles, tuvimos que conformarnos con comer unos pocos frutos, algunos de intentaron dormir un poco, sin embargo la furia aun hervía en mi interior, no dormí nada, a la mañana siguiente el enemigo reanudó el avance y atacó con más ímpetu que antes , sin duda querían que esta batalla fuera breve, y lo fue, al menos para ellos pues el habernos dejado descansar fue un error, con nuestras fuerzas renovadas sus enclenques humanos no fueron rivales para nosotros, poco antes del anochecer los tambores sonaron de nuevo anunciando la retirada.

Esa tarde, mientras el sol se ponía aproveché para escribir una carta a Kushina, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando la escribí decía:

"_Kushina._

_Te escribo ahora que la batalla terminó tengo tanto que contarte pero ya se pone el sol, miro a mis amigos entrando en la oscuridad, hoy yo he tenido suerte otro día Dios dirá quisiera haber tenido tiempo de decir que los días a tu lado me hicieron muy feliz, por un instante el pasado olvidé, pero él llamó a la puerta y por eso te perdí. Es momento de ser sincero contigo mi querida Kushina, no soy un humano, al menos no completamente, soy un demonio sanguinario, he vivido peleando toda mi vida, entre la sangre, la muerte gritos y dolor yo me siento bien, soy un soldado del cielo, ángel vengador, fui un siervo infiel, pero a tu lado me sentí más humano de lo que jamás hubiera pensado en llegar a ser, yo te amé, te aseguro que te amé y que aun te amo, pero no podía durar, por un momento olvidé que esto no podría durar, no nací para ser feliz, nací para hacer el mal. Por último deseo pedirte perdón, perdóname por no haberte contado la verdad desde el principio, perdóname por no haber estado ahí para salvarte por segunda ocasión… Perdóname._

_Atte. Minato Namikaze._

_PD: Gracias por todo"_

Esa noche pude dormir tranquilamente, el problema es que todo hubiera sido diferente sí no lo hubiera hecho, sí tan solo hubiera previsto el ataque nocturno y cobarde que lanzó el enemigo contra nosotros, recuerdo que un grito nos sobresaltó, había sido vilmente asesinado uno de mis compañeros, el grupo atacante no era muy grande pero tenían ventaja al haber dado el primer golpe, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre las copas de los árboles lo que usaron a su favor al colocarnos mirando frente al astro, recién despertados, desorientados y segados uno a uno fuimos golpeados y cortados incontables veces, pero la ira se apoderó de mi una vez más, con mis dos espadas y los ojos cerrados atravesé las líneas enemigas cortando a diestra y siniestra, uno a uno iban cayendo los enemigos, cuando sólo quedó un se dio a la fuga, le perdoné la vida. Apenas pude abrir los ojos miré a mis compañeros que yacían inertes en el suelo y una herida en mi costado sangraba profusamente, caí de rodillas jadeando, la explosión de energía se había esfumado.

Así es como llegué a este momento, ahora el enemigo se ha ido, pero pronto ha de volver y cuando suenen sus tambores de seguro moriré, han muerto todos los míos sólo yo sigo en pie, todos eran mis amigos pero pronto los veré, pues estoy herido de gravedad, observo al correr mi sangre la vida de mí escapar, huir de este cuerpo malherido que nunca dudó en arriesgar su vida en pos de un sueño que ya no conseguirá, me ataré a mi estandarte, fiel símbolo de mi fe, sí llega antes la muerte que ellos me encuentren de pie… en pie y desafiante como yo siempre viví, que tengan claro en sus mentes que yo jamás me rendí, estoy perdiendo el sentido y ya casi no puedo ver, muerte espera un momento pues pronto han de volver. Veo venir una dama sonriendo hacía mi, sí esa dama es la muerte ¿Quién tiene miedo a morir?

-Minato, es momento de que descanses, tu trabajo ha terminado, ven conmigo- me dice una voz conocida, esa voz sólo puede pertenecer a ella, nadie tendría una voz tan melodiosa como la suya, una luz dorada la rodea y una sensación de paz emana de su persona, cuando miro su silueta puedo ver que un par de alas resalta de su espalda, ha dejado de ser una joven y frágil humana y se ha convertido en un bello ángel.

De inmediato comprendo la razón de aquel ataque, Kushina era un ángel en potencia, con su muerte podrían liberar a Madara en la tierra y comenzar la conquista mundial, todo cobra sentido para mí, nuevamente siento mi cuerpo moverse, me pongo de pie y tomo mi espada firmemente, camino hacia el campamento enemigo, mis ojos brillan de un rojo intenso, los patéticos humanos se apartan de mi camino temiendo sufrir en carne propia el calor de mi ira.

Al avanzar durante un rato llego al centro y veo la figura maligna de Madara, está sentado en un trono y las sombras se han alejado de su rostro y ahora puedo verlo, es un sujeto calvo y sus ojos son completamente negros, apenas veo su cara y ya lo odio, odio esos ojos burlones y esa sonrisa prepotente que tiene.

-Levántate y pelea conmigo- hablo con furia mal disimulada.

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Dices que quieres que pelee contigo?- pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

-No estoy diciendo que quiero que pelees contra mi, esta no es una solicitud, te estoy ordenando que te levantes y te enfrentes a mí- dicho esto mi cuerpo se lanza automáticamente contra Madara y comienzo a lanzar cortes y estocadas con mi espada, de la nada él saca una enorme espada y bloquea todos y cada uno de mis ataques con pasmosa facilidad.

-Una bella espada, para un bello dueño- alardea a lo que sus hombres responden con vítores y lo animan a que termine conmigo de una vez por todas.

-Querrás decir que es una buena espada bastarda para un bastardo como tú- replico intentando provocar su ira, cosa que logro pues él se lanza contra mi con su espada en alto, hace un tajo descendiente que intenta cortarme en dos, sin embargo giro hacia la derecha y lanzo otra estocada, pero la empuñadura de su espada intercepta mi ataque.

-Tu amada pelirroja gritó como desquiciada cuando mis sirvientes la desangraron para hacer el ritual de invocación- él intenta provocar mi furia para hacer que yo ataque desesperadamente y sin una estrategia, pero ya es muy tarde, mi furia ha sido provocada y alimentada por muchos días y a lo largo de extenuantes batallas.

-Cometiste tres errores fatales- digo mientras corro hacia él- primero: haber venido a este mundo- lanzo un corte horizontal que aparta su espada de mi camino- segundo error: pensar que eras superior a mi- con mi otra espada doy un corte en su brazo que empuña la espada, mismo que sale disparado, mutilado del resto de su cuerpo- y tu tercer error y el peor de todos- comienzo a darle cortes a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, con mis espadas formo un remolino mortal, del cual emerge Madara herido mortalmente- tu tercer error fue: dañar a la mujer que amo- al ver que su amo ha caído las huestes del demonio se dispersan como el agua en la mano abierta.

Mi cuerpo pierde toda la energía nuevamente, mi venganza está consumada y mi enemigo ha caído, mi misión se ha cumplido y es hora de mi final, nuevamente veo venir a Kushina hacia mi, pero ahora no posee esas bellas alas, su cabello escarlata brilla con el mismo fulgor del sol, agradezco al cielo poder verla una vez más, la luz que la envuelve desaparece y la deja junto a mi, de pie, mirándome fijamente, toma mi mano y me susurra suavemente.

-Descansa valiente guerrero, descansa y levántate una vez más, tu misión ha concluido por ahora- al escuchar estas palabras mis ojos se cierran nuevamente.

Despierto y no estoy en el infierno a donde pertenezco, ni tampoco en el limbo que es a lo más que podría aspirar llegar en caso de que hubiera logrado algo de redención, mi teoría era cierta, sólo los humanos pueden gozar de esa dicha, estoy en el mismo hotel de Roma donde desperté la primera vez, Kushina está dormida sujetando mi mano, ella está viva y al parecer yo también, ella siente mi movimiento y abre sus ojos mirándome fijamente.

-Buenos días dormilón, no veía la hora de que despertaras y darte las buenas nuevas, se hizo un balance entre tus acciones y tus pecados y han decidido que mereces la vida en la tierra, en pago de tu labor como ángel vengador me ha sido devuelta la vida, todo esto a cambio de que sigas librando al mundo de la maldad- ante sus palabras tan dulces no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y por primera vez en toda mi vida llorar, después tomé su rostro entre mis manos y uní mis labios a los suyos.

-Gracias- susurré.

Algunas veces cuando estás a punto de morir vez pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos, otras veces es sólo un efecto por la pérdida masiva de sangre, nunca sabré cuál de las dos fue pero sólo se que soy feliz con Kushina.

FIN

Sé que quedó un poco Ooc pero es porque es mi primer fic MinaKushi así que espero les haya gustado y merezca unos reviews, mi otra opción era que fuera un fic de Hellsing, por la temática pero ver a una Seras pelirroja como que no quedaría. También pensé que fuera de Fairy Tail, pero una Erza que necesita ser protegida tampoco queda, además que mi musa no ha visto la serie, la segunda mejor opción fue SasuKarin pero aunque la pareja me gusta pudo ser SasuSaku y cambiar el cabello a rosa, pero en el sueño era rojo, por eso me dije ¡Kushina!, y así fue como quedó XD

Los invito a leer mis demás fics, casi todos NaruHina, mismos que espero seguir actualizando a buen ritmo, en especial les recomiendo Inmortal.

10


End file.
